The Broach of Frixion
by Whovian overload River Song
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Doctor/River "YOU DID WHAT!"


Encounters with the Doctor always seemed to be balanced in an odd fashion. He was always experienced or clueless. It was weighted more, in the beginning of River Song's life, that he always knew all of the 'spoilers'; And later when she was older, their roles were reversed. It was rare, though, that they were ever in sync. Usually it only happened when they were older, but being young together was a first for both of them

River, a very reckless and stubborn River who was still in Uni, burst furiously into the TARDIS. Her scowl could burn a hole through the coral beams of the console room. "You're so bloody infuriating when you're like this!"

The Doctor, a young, spiky-haired Doctor who's ego and big head matched River's, marched in after her. " _I'm_ infuriating? You're the one who set the bar on fire!"

"It was supposed to be a party trick you thick headed bastard." She bit out, forcefully and rather ungracefully throwing the TARDIS into gear.

"The sovereign would have had you beheaded if he'd caught you. You should be _thanking_ me." He shoved leavers and slammed buttons alongside her. "I saved your life!"

She moved to occupy the jump seat with a huff, arms crossed. An older version of her would never let the Doctor take over flying. "I could have easily gotten out of it without your 'help'. If he found out I stole the broach, now that would get me beheaded."

He froze, jaw dropping as he gaped at her. "YOU DID WHAT?!" She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, pulling out the jewel embedded artifact. "What the HELL have you done?" He growled.

"Oh it's not like he's going to miss it." She replied snappily. "That man can't tell his hands from his arse, which is saying something because he has six of them."

The Doctor dragged his hand down his face. "Why the bloody hell would you think it's okay to do that?!"

"I've got a report on the Nechan War due in two days." She stated. "Needed an artifact."

"So you took the very artifact that caused the war!?" He fisted at his hair, utterly enraged.

"Well if I'd known at the time that this was the broach of Frixion, I wouldn't have taken it." She shrugged. "Too late now, you dragged me from the party."

"A coronation and a party are two _very_ different things. Why do you have to be so reckless?" His groan was muffled by the hand over his face.

"It was a fixed point anyways. _Someone_ had to steal it." She pointed out.

"There's no way a human could have known that! You got lucky!" He snapped.

She fell silent, back stiffening and glare hardening. It wasn't luck, it was her biology that allowed her to feel time like he could, and she could tell that to his stupid face without screwing up their timelines. "Take me back home."

His shoulders slumped at her tone. He knew he'd said something that offended her. "Fine." He muttered bitterly. "I was only trying to keep you safe."

"You were trying to control me." She growled, staring at the door. She shot up and swiftly went for them when the TARDIS landed.

"River, wait." He jogged after her, grabbing her wrist. She stopped and wrenched it away. "Look, I didn't mean to. I didn't realize-"

"No, you didn't. You don't think when you're this young." She was obviously hurt in her voice, but she covered it with anger. "I understand you can say the same about me, but don't try and act like we can fit together like clockwork. It won't work." Her words were sharp.

"River, I was just trying to-"

"I don't care what you were trying to do! You ruined my research, my dress, my night, and now I have to explain to my professor why there's a blue box in his lecture hall because you can't sodding drive!"

"If that's what you call research then-"

She interrupted yet again. "It _is_ what I call research so don't presume to know how I do things. Don't presume to know me at all! If you think it's so reckless, then go find a me that's 'mature' enough for you. Or better yet, don't bother me at all!" With that she pushed him away and slammed the door shut behind her.

The TARDIS left on it's own accord, not bothering to wait for the now sulking Timelord. He stomped his foot into the ground, frustrated with himself for how things went. She was angry for him not knowing her, but it was all he was trying to do. Maybe his next face would have better luck, or maybe he'd just stay thick headed with the thought of the Library blocking his path to her.


End file.
